


Aggresive Frisk: An Undertale Aggretsuko AU

by PastaGuy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), アグレッシブ烈子 | Aggressive Retsuko | Aggretsuko (Anime)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Music, Relationship(s), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/PastaGuy
Summary: Frisk Foster seems to be your average run of the mill accountant. A sweet quiet young woman who's always trying to make the best of things. A hard worker who always dependable.However, this accountant has a secret that no one could predict. She's an absolute Metal Head who's ready to scream out her frustrations on life whenever she gets the chance.The journey of Frisk's adult life is an arduous one but hopeful with a few good friends and a lot of Death Metal she'll be able to survive.





	Aggresive Frisk: An Undertale Aggretsuko AU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following is a complete piece of fluff that should not be taken seriously in any way. This is supposed to be something that I write on the side for fun. Updates will most likely be infrequent as heck.
> 
> Introduction: Hello everybody! Pastaguy here with something entirely different. This is an AU of Undertale crossed with the anime series Aggretsuko. Where it’s basically the characters from Undertale in the roles of Aggretsuko characters. I would give a full character list but I think it’s more fun for everyone to just find out which characters are which. (Most of you can probably guess a lot of them, though.)
> 
> This is mostly going to be a collection of short stories about the idea but there will be some continuity between them with this first one setting things up. (I won’t be following much of the show's plot at all.) Also, another thing to keep in mind is that the general set up for this AU is that the monsters were never underground and are just apart of regular human society. Also, there’s no magic or anything like that monsters are just anthropomorphized animals and such.
> 
> There’s also going to be ships in this that not everyone is going to agree with so be forewarned. With that out of the way let’s start this AU.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Aggressive Frisk: An Undertale Aggretsuko AU.

The First Day:

It was a clear beautiful sunny day in the city of Ebott. It was the beginning of spring with the flowers blooming and the birds singing. There was a nice gentle breeze flowing through the air. This was a perfect day for a new fresh beginning on life.

Which made it unfortunate that a short, brown-haired young woman couldn’t experience any of it as she was squeezed in the middle of a large crowd on the subway. “Why did I have to get such a crowded train on the first day of my new job?” The girl thought to herself. “Twenty two years old and I’m still get smooched into the smallest corner just like a kid.” 

This small girl sandwiched between two way larger men was Frisk. A quiet, soft-spoken girl who after weeks of searching and orientation was onto the first day of her new job in the accounting department of a large multinational corporation. It wasn’t exactly her dream job but it would do for now or at least that’s what her parents told her.

“God I hope my stop is next. I can’t be packed like a sardine for much longer.” Frisk said to herself. 

Luckily for her, the train slowly came to a stop. A pinging sound came from the speakers. “This is the stop 01 on the Anno line.” a voice from the speaker broadcasted to the passengers. 

“Oh thank god!” Frisk internally exclaimed.

The door quickly opened and a cavalcade of both humans and monsters walked out into the station. Frisk slowly got out from the corner she was in and stepped onto the station floor. “Alright!” she thought to herself. “Now all I need to do is go up these stairs and I’ll be a short five-minute walk away from work.” 

She slowly walked up the stairs to her right and made her way onto her city street. “Well at least after that stuffed up train ride I can enjoy this beautiful spring day.” Frisk internally told herself. “Until I’m forced to be an office building for at least eight hours…”

Frisk let out a sigh. “No I got to stay positive!” she exclaimed. “This is my first day of work at my new job and nothing is going to stand in my way!”

With a spring in her step, Frisk walked briskly to her office building. “There it is the place where I’m going to start my new life!” she excitedly said to herself as the office building came into view.

She quickly walked up the sidewalk to the building’s entrance. The large automatic glass doors slid open and Frisk stepped through them. She then quickly made her way to the elevator. 

Inside were a few humans and a couple of monsters, some of them already dressed in their professional clothes for work. Frisk was slightly amazed by all of the different shapes and sizes of the monsters. She pressed the button for the fifth floor and the elevator slowly started to go upward. 

As the elevator went up Frisk pulled out her phone from her purse. She stared down at the digital clock with the home screen radiating orange yellowish light from her sunset background. The clock read a quarter past eight. “Alright as soon as I get up there I’ll have fifteen minutes to get changed and then get to the room I’ll be working in.” she thought to herself. 

After a few minutes, the elevator finally made it to her floor. The doors opened and she along with a couple of others stepped off the elevator. Frisk could already hear the sounds of all of the workers who had come in early chatting with each other before their day started. 

She stepped into the hallway and walked down one of the long halls. At the end of the hall, she found the women’s changing room. She put her hand on the door handle and started to open the door. 

Frisk saw the room was a rather standard locker room. A few coworkers were in there already quietly getting changed. “Alright guess I just have to find my locker and get changed into my work clothes.” she thought to herself.

Frisk scanned the multiple blue colored lockers and found her locker number. She carefully put in her locker combination and pulled open the metal door. Inside the locker was completely empty with no discernible features in it. She would definitely need to brighten up later but she had no time now.

Frisk opened up her purse and rummaged through it until pulling out a uniform she had gotten at the company’s orientation. It was a light blue vest with a matching skirt and a white dress shirt to go underneath the vest. She got undressed and changed into her work clothes. 

There was an odd feeling of putting on the uniform. Frisk knew it was childish but it almost felt like she had put on a magical girl’s outfit from the anime she had enjoyed as a child. “With this, I’m ready to face the world!” she internally exclaimed.

Frisk put her purse and day clothes away and after slipping her phone into one of the skirt’s pockets strode out of the room. She walked up the hall and found her way to the central hub of the accounting department. She saw all of the people standing around quietly sitting at their desks or chatting it up with their associates just like before. 

She scanned the room and realized that everyone seemed to already be in individual groups. Frisk felt a slight tinge of anxiety. “Damn it’s just like being the new kid at school.” she thought to herself. “I’m surrounded by a bunch of people I don’t even know and I have no idea who to talk to.” 

“Maybe that black-haired guy or that fox looking monster or that guy with the mustache?” she began to think to herself, slightly frantic.

“Hey.” a calm cool female voice from behind suddenly said interrupting her thoughts.

Frisk felt like she nearly jumped out of her skin from the sudden voice. She slowly turned around, scared of what she might find. However when she turned around and saw a pale human young woman with red eyes and chestnut hair. 

“So you one of the new hires just like me?” the red-eyed twenty-something asked.

“Um...yep,” Frisk said still slightly surprised. 

“Neat, I’m Chara. Chara Dreemurr,” she said introducing herself. 

“Frisk Foster,” she answered. “Nice to meet you. Wait a minute, how did you know I was a new hire?”

“Heh, it was kind of obvious considering how filled with anxiety you were. I’m good at reading people like that.” Chara explained. 

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” Frisk wondered to herself. 

“Yeah I saw you freaking out slightly and it couldn’t help but feel like you were a drowning dog in the river or something and you needed help,” Chara told them.

“Well uh, thanks,” Frisk replied not really sure how to feel about being compared to a dog drowning.

“Also admittedly kind of wanted to see your reaction. It’s funny seeing all of that irrational energy come out all at once.” Chara said with a devious smile.

“Wait what?!” Frisk exclaimed. A second ago to Frisk it seemed like this girl was kind of nice if a bit cold now she seemed slightly sociopathic. 

“Heh, I just like messing with people get used to it,” Chara said while continuing to grin. 

Frisk looked at Chara with a concerned face. “The first person that comes up to talk with me at my new job is already some psycho.” Frisk thought to herself. “What other freaks are here in this office?”

“Hey you two.” a voice suddenly said from Frisk’s side.

Both Frisk and Chara turned around. The two of them saw a humanoid bird monster with glasses. “Yes?” Frisk politely asked. 

“Name is Berdly Ornith.” he introduced himself. “Are you two the new hires?”

“Yeah,” Chara answered. 

“Well the head of the department Mr. Spade wants you two upfront by his desk pronto,” he told them while pointing.

Frisk looked to where Berdly was pointing and saw a big desk near a window with the blinds closed. There were huge stacks of papers both behind the desk. “Oh, right we’ll get moving,” Frisk said to him. She then started to walk forward. 

“You better we don’t want to delay the workday anymore from him having to introduce you two. Who knows how much will lose in profits.” Berdly called out with a touch of snideness to it. 

“Yeah, whatever Nerd Bird,” Chara said as she started to walk toward the desk.

“That’s not my name!” Berdly shouted as Chara and Frisk made their way to Mr. Spade’s desk. 

The two women quickly walked forward. Frisk turned her head toward Chara and leaned in closer to her ear. “You didn’t have to antagonize him, ya know?” Frisk whispered to her. 

“Hey, it’s not that big a deal I mean that guy was already being kind of mean to us,” Chara explained. “I mean how long realistically is it going to take to introduce just the two of us? Like five minutes? Yet he’s acting like it’ll take hours.” 

“Huh,” Frisk said to herself. “I guess that makes some sort of sense.” 

Chara and Frisk soon made their way up to Mr. Spade’s Desk. The two of them stood in front of it and waited. As they wait Frisk saw that the other workers had started to move toward their desks. 

Frisk looked up at a nearby clock. The big hand was on the eight and the little hand was close to the six. “8:29.” she thought to herself. “That means the workday will start any second.”

As if on command the moment she finished that sentence in the hand went to the six. Suddenly from the other side of the room, Frisk heard some loud footsteps. She looked to her side and saw a monster suddenly walk in. 

He was a large monster with a round stomach that was barely contained by his white dress shirt. His skin was pearl white with a blue tinge to it. His hands were also blue along with the outline of his face. The top of his head was crown-shaped and his face was shaped like the symbol of his namesake.

Mr. Spade walked up to his desk and his head turned to the two of them. He stared at them with judging look for a long moment. “So you’re the new hires, huh?” he asked in a gruff voice.

“Y-Yes, sir,” Frisk said slightly intimidated by him. 

“Hmmm…” he said looking at them up and down intently. He looked straight into Frisk’s eyes and stared into them for a second. Frisk could feel a small amount of sweat start to form on her face. 

However, suddenly a large jovial smile formed on his face. “Well glad to meet you!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. “I’m Mr. Spade and I’m going to be your new boss!”

Frisk and Chara stood there in shock. This big threatening figure who had just been staring them down like a wild animal about to pounce on its prey without remorse. Yet there he was being a goofy smiling monster.

“I’m sure you two fine young women will be a great advantage to our team! I feel like a proud papa on a day like today!” Mr. Spade exclaimed with him still wearing that large smile. “Come on, let me show you where you two are going to sit!” 

“Alright, sir.” Frisk awkwardly agreed.

“Yeah sure,” Chara said as she started walking behind him. 

Mr. Spade walked down the rows of desks until stopping at two empty desks. “This is where you two are going to sit!” he happily exclaimed. 

“Wait a minute, I'm going to be sitting next to the freak that likes freaking people out?” Frisk thought to herself. “Oh damn she’s going to be pulling a bunch of weird stuff on me I just know it.”

Frisk and Chara sat down at their desks. Frisk looked on her desk and realized that unlike most of the others she had a laptop instead of the regular desktop that everyone else seemed to have. She wasn’t sure why this was but she knew that it probably wouldn’t stifle her accounting work, after all, it did come with a mouse. 

“Alright well, I’m going to leave you two with my good old pal Grillby!” He happily said with a smile, pointing to a monster that was made of fire. “He might not be much of a talker but if you need him he’ll be ready to help you!”

“Anyways I gotta go now see you two later!” Mr.Spade exclaimed as he walked away from them.

“Goodbye, sir,” Frisk said while waving. 

“Well at the very least Mr.Spade seems to like me even if he is a little too enthusiastic.” Frisk thought to herself. She turned her head over to Chara. “Certainly more than Mrs.Freakshow over here.” 

Frisk sighed knowing it couldn’t be helped. She knew no matter what job she would’ve gotten she would have to deal with weirdos like her. Then again at least she seemed to be quiet and didn’t appear to be a slacker so at least getting actual work done wouldn’t be a problem.

\----------------------------------------

Frisk spent the next few hours learning the ropes of the company’s system and how to enter different types of data. It was pretty boring and not helping the fact was her instructor Grillby quiet stoic demeanor. But Frisk eventually got through the first bit of the training.

The clock struck twelve and everyone started to get up from their desks and head to the rec room for lunch. Frisk went along with the rest of them. She sat down at an empty table with everyone else around her talking and eating within their individual friend groups. 

She pulled out a small box that she had gotten from her locker. She had brought a small box of some leftover teriyaki noodles with an assortment of meat and vegetables. Her mother had packed it as a special first day of work lunch but it was pretty standard stuff, the only difference was that she cooked it instead of her.

Since Frisk had no one to talk to, she pulled out her phone. She hadn’t connected to the company’s personal wifi yet because she had been so busy before. 

Frisk opened up her settings on her phone and quickly went to the wifi section. She tapped on the company’s wifi and entered the password only the employees were given. She patiently waited a second for her phone to connect. However, an error message suddenly appeared. 

“What the heck?” Frisk wondered to herself. “I thought I entered the password in right.”

She quickly tried again to get into the wifi but the same error message popped up. Frisk tried, again and again, making extra sure that she entered every single part of the password right. But still, nothing happened.

“What the hell?! They said this password would work?!” she yelled internally. “Is it my piece of junk phone? Did they give me the wrong password? What is it?!”

Frisk rage started to build. All she wanted to do was browse social media for a second over lunch but now she was being locked out because her phone wasn’t working. Yet another thing was destroying her first day. 

“God damn it. Son of a bitch.” Frisk angrily muttered to herself.

“You having some trouble?” a voice casually asked from her side. 

Frisk quickly looked up with rage still in her eyes. However, that rage quickly diffused when she saw who was staring at her. 

It was a tall male monster with snow-white fur and vivid green eyes. He had horns at the top of his head along with a long snout. He was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt that seemed to be one size too big for him with a red tie, black pants, and dark brown shoes. He appeared to be humanoid goat monster. 

“Um...I’m doing fine.” She said rather embarrassed staring at the slightly imposing figure. 

“Really? Because from the sound of it you sound like you’re one step away from throwing that phone out the window,” he said with a smile.

“Well, it's just that I’m having some trouble connected to the company network with my phone,” she explained with a hand on the back of her neck.

“Oh can I look at it for a second?” the goat monster asked. “I am a little bit of a tech nerd so I could probably help you out.”

“You don’t have to do that I don’t want to cause you any trouble,” she said trying not to bother him.

“No really I don’t mind I deal with stuff like this all of the time,” he said while grabbing the phone from her hands.

The goat monster stared down at her phone and started his work. He tapped on the phone screen a couple of times while wearing a focused look on his face. Frisk looked at him concerned she didn’t want someone else to get frustrated over her phone like she did. 

However, suddenly the tall goat monster seemed to finish. “And...done!” he happily exclaimed. “All ready to go.”

Frisk was surprised by how quickly he was able to fix it. He handed her back her phone and saw that she was connected to the internet. “Wow thanks.” she happily thanked him.

“Oh it was nothing.” the goat monster said while giving her a smile. “It was just a simple messed up IP error it was really simple to fix.”

“Well again thanks uh...geez you just helped me and I don’t even know your name,” Frisk said while feeling slightly awkward. 

“Oh, my name? It’s Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr nice to meet you.” he happily greeted himself. 

“Oh, my name is Frisk. Frisk Foster.” Frisk greeted. “And wait a minute did you say your last name was...Dreemurr?” 

“Yeah what about it?” Asriel asked.

“Well there was this human girl I met earlier and she had the same name as you,” Frisk answered. 

“Oh, you must’ve run into my older sister Chara,” Asriel explained. 

“Older sister but you two look nothing alike,” Frisk said confused. 

“Well, there my adopted older sister. My parents adopted her when I was about ten years old.” Asriel told her. “She had nowhere else to go and my parents had always been the kind and caring type so they decided to adopt them. Heh, my parents honestly would probably adopt about seven kids if they had the money too.”

“Wow, really your parents sound pretty crazy,” Frisk said with a small smile. “My parents would never do anything like that.” 

“Yeah well, my parents were always willing to help anybody who needed. They’re freaking saints in my book.” Asriel said while matching her smile.

“Personally I think you’re enough of a handful as it Az.” A voice suddenly said from behind.

Both Frisk and Asriel’s quickly looked to their sides shocked by the sudden voice. They saw Chara calmly standing there with their phone.

“Oh Chara, what are you doing here?” Asriel asked surprised.

“Just got up because I was wondering where you were,” Chara answered. “I mean it doesn’t take that long to go up and get a can of coffee, does it?”

Chara gave Asriel a glare. “You weren’t putting the moves on her or anything were you?” she coldly asked. 

“What?! No, I was just helping her with her phone!” Asriel shouted back at her with his cheeks reddened. 

“That’s good because…” Chara began to say. She then stared right into Asriel’s eyes.“I don’t want to start hearing sob stories from the person I have to sit next to.” 

“Oh come on I wasn’t going to do that to her! I just got this job a week ago!” Asriel exclaimed.

“Right you’re still getting used to the terrain like any other predator when they’ve moved I gotcha ya,” Chara said with a wicked grin.

“Chara!” Asriel shouted at her.

“Well, they certainly are siblings.” Frisk thought to herself as the two continued to argue. “What the hell are they even talking about?” 

“Come on Az we should get back to our table,” Chara told him. 

“Fine,” Asriel said with a sigh. “Well see you later Frisk.” 

“Y-Yeah bye Asriel,” Frisk said as both he and Chara started to walk away.

Frisk sighed as she looked back down at her phone. “First nice guy I meet and they're related to the freaking psycho girl that sits next to me.” she internally said to herself. “This day just keeps getting more and more frustrating.”

\----------------------------------------

Frisk quietly ate her lunch alone. After a while, everyone headed back to their desks to continue working.

When Frisk got back to her desk she kept working along with Grillby. However, after an hour or so her instructor left to go get something quick and she was alone with Chara. She couldn’t help but feel slightly anxious around her considering what she had seen of her early that day.

“Hey you one of the new hires?” a voice suddenly asked. 

Frisk looked and saw a brown-haired man standing in front of the desk with a large stack of papers and a pair of reading glasses. From the look of him, it seemed like this guy had been working at this company for a long time. “Um...yes sir,” she answered.

“Good, have you been trained in how to enter data on company fines yet?” The man asked. 

“Yes, sir I just finished learning that actually-” Frisk began to say. 

“That’s great because I need you to enter in these,” he said while slamming the whole large stack of papers onto her desk.

“Wait what?!” Frisk exclaimed.

The brown-haired man began to walk away. “Get it done by the time you clock out alright?” he casually said while walking away.

“Wait a minute!” Frisk shouted at him.

But it was no use soon the human was out of sight.

“This guy just shoveled on like fifty pages of work onto my desk!” Frisk internally yelled to herself. “I just figured out this dumb system and this guy thinks I can do all of this!”

Grillby suddenly came back from his errand. “Oh good Grillby, I’m glad you’re here I got a problem,” Frisk said looking at him distressed. She gestured to the massive amount of papers on her desk. “Some guy just came up and dumped all of these papers on my desk.” 

The fire monster turned their flaming head down for a second but looked straight back up. “...so?” he asked nonchalantly. 

“What do you mean ‘so’?!” Frisk loudly asked. “Do you seriously expect me to do all of this practically by myself the first day?!”

Grillby stared at her blankly for a second. “...yes.” he calmly replied.

“He can’t do that can he?” she asked stressed.

“...what did he look?” Grillby replied.

“An older brown-haired guy with reading glasses,” Frisk explained.

“...that’s one of the senior officials...he can do that…” Grillby told her.

“What about Mr.Spade can I go talk to him?” she asked.

“...no he doesn’t care...he does it all the time actually…” Grillby answered.

“What?!” Frisk exclaimed.

“...yeah he does all the time to the new hires...builds character he says…” Grillby said to her. 

Frisk stared at him shocked. “The guy here supposed to help me basically just told me to suck it up when some jerk dumped a bunch of work on my desk!” she thought to herself. “And Mr.Spade the boss I thought was nice apparently does what that prick just did.” 

Frisk could feel her rage rising. Her first day at her new job. The day that was supposed to be this new hopeful beginning had gone from bad to worse.

She wanted to scream right into that asshole’s face and tell him that it wasn’t fair the amount of work she was given. She wanted to yell at Grillby to stop being so aloof. She wanted to yell at Mr.Spade for being such a crap boss. Most of all though she just wanted to have someone to let her frustration out on. 

However, she knew she couldn’t. If she did something like that on her first day she’d be fired on the spot. She never hear the end of it from her parents and it would ruin her resume. Plus it already took her so long to find this job she didn’t know how long it would take to get another one. 

Frisk took in a deep breath and stood up. “I’m going to go to the restroom,” she said standing by her desk.

Frisk pushed in her desk chair and slowly started to walk down the halls. She made her way into the locker room and grabbed something from her purse. “I never thought I would have to use this again.” she thought to herself as she picked up the item from her bag. 

Frisk quickly walked down the hall to the women’s bathroom. She walked in and checked all of the stalls to see if they were empty. Luckily for her all of them were.

She got into one of the stalls and stood on top of the toilet in there. “Ever since college final exams ended I never thought I would use this again but now looks like I have to,” she said to herself.

Frisk pulled out an object with a black case and a silver top. It was a small dynamic microphone that she had gotten years ago. Frisk breathed in and began to sing into it. She sang with her entire heart and soul.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**THIS DAY STARTED OUT HOPEFUL!**

**NOW IT’S ALL GODDAMN SORROWFUL!**

**PLACE IS FULL OF DAMN FREAKS!**

**ALL OF THOSE ASSHOLES WOULD GIVE ANYONE THE CREEPS!**

**BOSS IS SOMEONE WHO DOESN’T CARE!**

**ASSHOLE MANAGERS GAVE ME MORE SHIT THAN I CAN BARE!**

**ALL THAT WORK SENDS ME INTO DESPAIR!**

**I JUST WANTED A NICE QUIET JOB!**

**NOT SOMETHING THAT WOULD MAKE ME WANT TO SOB!**

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

Frisk stood there panting for a second. Her throat felt hoarse from all of the screaming she had done. “I thought my death metal days were behind me.” she thought to herself as she quickly breathed in and out. “But I guess with all of the stuff I’ll have to deal with from work I’ll have to do this.”

She carefully got down from the toilet she was standing on. She opened the stall door and walked out of it.

Frisk’s eyes were glued to herself staring at her in the mirror. So this is what all of this work to try and get a job had led up to. Her getting a crap job where the boss was an asshole who didn’t care if you were overworked and everyone else seemed to turn a blind eye to it.

The worst part was that she didn’t have anyone to complain to. Her parents would just say she was overreacting and she had drifted away from most of her college friends. She just felt so alone at that moment. Like the whole world wouldn’t care if she was suffering or not.

However, she suddenly felt an arm on her shoulder. Frisk turned their head and saw a pair of red steely eyes staring at her. 

“Hey.” Chara greeted.

Frisk stared at her, surprised to see her there. “What the hell are you doing here?” she coldly asked. 

“I saw that pained look on your face when you got up from your desk and I knew something was up,” Chara explained. “I heard all of that crap Grills or whatever his name told you and I’m not going to lie I wanted to punch him.” 

“Wait really?” Frisk asked confused.

“Yeah I mean did you see how little he cared when you trying to explain to him what that glasses asshole did?” she asked. “I hate when people don’t get the justice they deserve. That guy couldn’t care less about your suffering.”

“Heh, yeah what an ass, right?” Frisk said with a smile.

Chara sighed. “Look I know I probably gave you the wrong impression earlier when I told you about how I like to mess with people. I know I sounded like a complete psycho but the truth is I was feeling just as stressed as you were.”

“Seriously?” Frisk asked.

“Yeah I might’ve seen all calm and detached but I was also scared,” Chara explained. “I mean I had my brother that I knew but besides that, I was still in a completely new environment. And it freaked me out because I’d never had a job like this.” 

“So all I really wanted to say was that I’m sorry for being a weirdo to you.” Chara apologized.

“Heh well, I guess apology accepted,” Frisk said with a small smile.

“Good now then let’s go back out there. You got a lot of work to do.” Chara said while beginning to walk toward the door. 

“Yeah,” Frisk replied.

The scarlet eyed human smiled at her and then turned around to continue walking out. 

Frisk smiled and happily sighed. She knew work was probably going to be a pain but if she had friends like Chara or Asriel than maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

Frisk walked out of the restroom knowing that at least she wouldn’t have to face the harshness of her new job alone. “At least one good thing came out of this first day.”


End file.
